Embodiments of the invention relate to less lethal restraining systems.
Currently, law enforcement officers have limited tools available to restrain and secure fugitives that are physically out of control. Typically, an officer has a handgun, Taser, baton and/or their personal strength/fists to use to bring a combative fugitive under control so that the fugitive can be handcuffed. These tools require the officer to overwhelm the fugitive with force and all too often bring injury to those involved. All of the tools are aggressive and can lead to claims of police brutality.
There exists a need for a system and method for restraining and capturing a fugitive, while minimizing injury to the fugitive and officers.